Trials
by AllHailTheGeek
Summary: Majorly AU! Ahsoka, who returned to the Jedi with Barriss after the ban on attachment was repealed, is there to cheer her on as Barriss becomes a Jedi Knight. However, there ends up being a second part to the ceremony that neither girl saw coming...Fluffy, Ahsoka-centric. [UP FOR REWRITE DUE TO DRASTIC OOC-NESS. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL.]
1. Chapter 1

Today is one of the happiest days of my life.

No, really, I'm not kidding. What, did you think I was? She's my best friend, for Force sake! Well, maybe besides Skyguy, but that's not the point. The point is, Barriss Offee is having her Trials of Knighthood today (or at least the ones she didn't pass with flying colors during the war), and I'm en route back to Coruscant after all that Shili stuff involving getting my leg broken to help her prepare! And then if she passes, which I'm sure she will, I get to go to her Knighting! And have the inevitable party afterwards! Master will probably make me wear my formal robes to the ceremony, but if it's only for the ceremony I don't mind so much. They're a drag any other time, though, which I think is how Master feels too.

Speaking of Master, he's demanding that I get out of the cockpit and get some sleep. Yeah, right, Skyguy. Like that's going to happen when we're only five hours out and I'm so excited and those hard little shipboard pillows hurt my lekku anyway. But it's no use arguing with him, as I found out in the first five minutes of being his Padawan, so all right, all right, I'm going. Hold your dewbacks, Master. Girl with a broken leg here. It's not like I can _run._

* * *

She did it! Shediditshediditshedidit! In four days' time, at precisely 1200 hours, my best friend will become a Jedi Knight! The Council was nearly sure she'd already passed Courage, Skill, and the Flesh several hundred times during the Clone Wars, so it only took a little lightsaber demo (her Niman is perfect as always) to convince them. Insight and the Spirit were the only ones she really had to take. Her Insight trial involved solving a really tough maze with an equally tough riddle as the key to success– until she realized it was all a trick and got out by sitting in the exact center of the maze and meditating. For the record, I have no idea how that worked. I don't know what she did for Spirit, since that one's supposed to be private, but she did come out looking a little bit shaken and muttering about Ventress. She passed, though, which is the important part.

I got a little bit giddy and acted, according to Obi-Wan, like a much younger Anakin in a speeder for the first time when I heard the news. I spent a little while bouncing around Barriss' quarters on my good leg until Master Luminara complained of headache, at which point we vacated to my quarters and I bounced around those instead! Yes, I really am that happy for her! Padmé dropped by and suggested a party at her apartment in 500 Republica, an offer which Skyguy and I accepted in unison. Barriss agreed too, with the one caveat that Padmé not overexert herself too much. She's eight and a half months pregnant with twins, after all. I think we were all relieved when she said Artoo would be handling the food. I've heard enough horror stories from the Senator's kitchen, overexertion be karked!

Oh, whoops, that's Master. I guess I shouldn't be saying _karked._ Don't see why, though. He says that and worse on a regular basis. Not that I'd say it to his face when he's giving me That Look, of course. Uh-oh.

* * *

Well, that was...interesting. Master, you didn't even tell me that was a sim beforehand! If you'd at least told me, I coulda gotten that whole thing over with a lot quicker! All those battle droids weren't real and you knew it! And...Hey wait a sec, you're hiding something. There's something about that underhanded and ridiculously hard exercise you aren't telling me. Don't bother playing innocent, you're as bad an actor as General Grievous. So I'm going to ask you _honestly,_ like a good Padawan, what the kr– I mean, what in the name of the Force that was all about. I mean, facing down a battalion with you and the 501st is one thing, but facing down an entire _jah kra'in_ legion completely alone, and then all the droids and blaster bolts and everything turn out to be _holograms?_ That's just...that's just mean!

Yes, _jah kra'in_ is Togruti; no, you don't want to know what it means. And I'm not going to tell you, because then you'll tell Obi-Wan, and he'll put me on gardens duty for a week 'cause he's on the Council and he can do that. Yeah, I know you're on the Council too! What do you think I am, deaf? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's impossible for a Togruta to be deaf unless they're really old or get their montrals punctured somehow! Yeah, yeah, all right, fine. I may have been ranting a bit. But seriously, I thought you said this morning's exercise was gonna be fun, not _completely overwhelming!_

Okay, have to admit you got me there. Traladon steak the way Master Ti does it is delicious. So yes, Master, there will be at least one aspect to this day that's amazing. Besides Barriss almost being a Knight, that is. Can you tell Master Ti thanks for the lunch invite, and I'll be up on the turbolift in a sec? I know the stairs are faster, but my leg is still in a cast!

* * *

That was nice, what Master Ti talked about at lunch. She said to tell Barriss congrats from her, of course, but then she told Master and Padmé more about what happened on Shili. I already knew it was a big deal, but I had no idea it was _that_ big a deal– among the tribes, to be a Master Huntress at age twenty standard is all but unheard of! My father was absolutely flabbergasted afterwards, when I came barreling into the village with my leg broken, riding a live akul and dragging a dead one behind my mount! I didn't really care at the time how sensational it would be, for the youngest Master hopeful in a couple decades to bring home not one, but two akul. I just cared about staying alive, after the fight with the first one broke my leg and made walking, let alone carrying or dragging a huge corpse, almost unbearable. So I made a harness-type thing out of grasses, called and tamed a second akul with the Force, and tied the dead one to it, then mounted up and headed back for the village. I was so tired from keeping the akul under control that by the time I got back, I only had the energy to dismount and pass out in Master Ti's arms. Not one of my high points, but at least she didn't care.

We set the bones in my leg, and the entire village had this huge party after I'd been in a healing trance long enough to walk a bit. My mother formally pronounced me a Master Huntress under tribal law, and then there was a feast. No vegetable matter, thank the Force. It was all Togruta so of course there wasn't any. Master Ti fit right in, especially with the shaman who we think might be just a little bit Force-sensitive. I spent most of the evening talking to my parents. Their names are Hattori and Thiaya, which I didn't remember from when I last saw them at age three, and they became Chieftain and Chieftainess about seven years ago, at least by Shilian time. That works out to six standard years, which – total coincidence – is around the time I became Skyguy's Padawan! I liked them a lot, and might have stayed longer, except that Barriss was about to take her Trials and Master Ti wanted to get me to a real medcenter.

Also, Master Ti took my usual clothes right when we got back to the Temple. I've been having to wear borrowed tunics, and the funny thing is she never told me what she needed a little red synth-leather dress and leggings and akul-tooth headdress for. I know she'd never be caught dead _wearing_ them; they wouldn't fit her anyway. Weird.

* * *

Okay. Master. I don't know which one of you came up with that sim program, whether it was you or Obi-Wan, but whoever it was, I'm not sure if I want to thank him or make him swear at 'saberpoint never to do it again. That was one of the creepiest things I have ever faced in my entire life, but it was also...I don't know, enlightening? Felt good? Oh Force, now I'm sounding like Obi-Wan with his "I've got a bad feeling about this" stuff. Anyway, I can't say it was _nice_ to see her again, but I was able to get her to go away without actually killing her (though how anyone can kill a hologram I'm not sure). A lot has changed since Mortis, and she only serves as a reminder of that. I realized I don't hate her, I just pity her, and think she's stupid and not to be trusted. I only hope I never go that way again. I can't think about what it would do to you and Barriss, never mind me.

Heeey, wait Master, you're hiding something again! You can't possibly pretend that program wasn't tailor-made for me, for right now! There wouldn't be a program for Dark-Sider Ahsoka from Mortis just floating around in the Archives, and you wouldn't spring her on me randomly. So come on, 'fess up. You know more about this than you're letting on.

Okay fine, so it was Obi-Wan's idea, so what? Still happened, and I'm still not getting the full truth. Didn't we take an oath as Master and Padawan that we'd be honest with each other, always? Huh, Master Skyguy? Didn't we? So why can't you tell me the reasoning behind a sim program, of all things?

All in good time. Huh. Yeah, right. I've heard that one before.

* * *

Hey Barriss. Welcome to my humble abode, and sorry about the mess. I've been trying to clean my room, but it isn't working. What's that you've got there? Nerfmeat strips with _anseki_ -tree syrup? How the Sithspit did you get those?! Yeah, I know they're my favorite! Thanks so much!

Oh kriff! You're right! I completely forgot about the party at Padmé's! You say Skyguy's over there already? Okay, lemme comm him and ask for permission to borrow a Temple speeder.

Or not. Sure I'll come with you. I can really be a laser brain sometimes; how would you have gotten back over here from 500 Republica if you didn't have a speeder? Here, I'll help you with the snacks. You don't mind if I eat one, do you? Good.

Wow, Barriss, you really have gotten better at piloting! I know you got plenty of experience after...well, you know, but I had no idea you were capable of making good time on _this_ flyway while simultaneously avoiding a collision! Careful here, this turn-off is a little tough with the intersecting traffic from the Senate...there. Thanks, but I think I can get out of the speeder on my own.

Hi Senator! How are the babies? Oh, that's great. Sure thing, I think I can remember to call you Padmé instead of Senator, but no promises. Wow, the place looks great! Who did the décor? Threepio? In any case it's very tasteful. Yes Master, that may just be the most diplomatic thing I've said in my entire life. And hey Artoo, you little rascal. The food looks great. Aw, man, are you _still_ sore about that Arthree thing from the war? Fine, I'll admit I was wrong about Goldy. What a little Seppie sleemo he turned out to be. No Master, I wasn't calling Artoo a sleemo, I was saying it about that traitorous tin can Arthree! Remember him? Goldy? The spy?

Hi Master Unduli. No, I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her here. You're right, it is awfully strange for Master Ti to say she's going someplace and then not show up! I haven't seen her since I ate lunch with her and Skyguy. But I've seen Barriss, and yes, I told her in no uncertain terms how amazing she is! I'm so happy for you two!

Wow, these nerfmeat strips are really good!

* * *

 **A/N: Nerfmeat strips with** ** _anseki-_** **tree syrup are basically supposed to be maple bacon. Next chapter will be from Barriss' POV. Can you guess where this is going? As always, R &R appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Ahsoka. No, it's fine; I know I always look neat but you should see my quarters! It's a rancor-pen in there! I brought you some snacks, your favorite. They're to take to the party, so don't eat them all right now. What do you mean, what party?! The party at Senator Amidala-Skywalker's apartment! Don't you remember?

Your Master is over there already. I should think he would have commed you to let you know where he was going. Master Luminara always does.

Ahsoka, you _do_ realize I have a speeder, right? I just came from the party to get you; the Senator says hi and Anakin wants to know what's taking you so long. Thanks for helping me with the snacks. No, I don't mind if you eat one. That's what they're for.

Thank you! You're right, if there's one thing all that time after I...got a little Dark...was good for, it was learning how to drive a speeder. I imagine I could give your Master a run for his credits, or maybe not. I've never tried to race him before. I always just thought it was a lost cause.

Point taken. I'll be careful. Ye Force! How fast was that Gran _going?!_ Okay, 'Soka, we've landed, you can release your death grip on the dashboard now. Would you like some help with that broken leg and all? No? All right, suit yourself. I think Padmé's seen us; here comes Threepio now to let us in.

* * *

Oh, Master, thank the Force I found you! Everyone is congratulating me like crazy, which is nice, I guess, but I'm not used to all the attention. I can't even think what the after-party in a couple days is going to be like. And...um...I just wanted to say thanks, thank you so much for everything, you've been so helpful for so many years– has it really been over a decade?! No, I know this isn't goodbye, but it's just...it won't be the same after I'm Knighted. You won't be my...my...oh, Sith take it, I'll just spit it out: my _mother_ anymore. I know, it hurts me too. Aren't all big changes bittersweet?

Oh _Force,_ now I've made you cry. (Nice going, Barriss. Some diplomat you are.) It's all right, Master, really it is. I still get to call you that even after the ceremony, 'cause you're a Jedi Master, right? Y'know what, Master, do you want to go out on the balcony with me for a moment? There's no one else out there right now…

...Spoke too soon. Hey, Master Skywalker. What are you doing moping out here by yourself? Does this have anything to do with Ahsoka? Listen, she's not sad because I'm going to outrank her in a couple days. Quite the opposite, in fact. It's not that, is it?

Hold on a second. Something's not right here. You're shielding too heavily, and you looked a little guilty when I mentioned Ahsoka. Are you... _hiding_ something about her? Stars, are you hiding it _from_ her?! I warn you, she's not going to be happy when she finds out…

Master, you're all right. It's going to be okay. Force, I'm sorry I even mentioned it. Anakin, would you mind...ah...giving us some space, please? My Master is feeling a little down, and I take full responsibility. Yes, I'm aware she won't be my Master much longer, but _she's_ the one who doesn't need to be reminded.

* * *

'Soka got her cast off today. After an hour or so in bacta and some final scans, the Healers took the darned thing off, sentenced her to an afternoon in bed, then said she was free to go. Ahsoka gets mightily stir-crazy in the Halls of Healing, so I helped her pass the time. (For someone who professes to hate medbays, she ends up in them far too much!) We talked a lot about Knighthood, and how even though it felt like a long time, mine was actually one of the shorter apprenticeships. Everybody's saying Ahsoka will get Knighted early too, they've been saying it for years, but nobody's sure when exactly that will be. She'll be a Knight eventually though, that's for sure. Anakin will give her up around the same time the two of them start following rules. Which is to say, never.

Ahsoka kinda _winced_ when I said that. I asked her why, and she said it was something about Anakin and a flying bacta tank when she was eight. And an exploding turbolift shaft the year before that, and a fish down Master Kudi Sai Pama's trousers right after she joined his youngling clan.

A _fish._ Down Master Sai Pama's trousers. I don't even want to know.

After that I had to go to Astrophysics and leave 'Soka there alone, but I heard from my friend Q'yacha who's an apprentice healer that she didn't exactly stay in bed all afternoon. Vokara Che was the not-so-proud owner of a disheveled and odoriferous healer's robe when she came in to dinner, so I don't find this hard to believe.

* * *

T minus thirteen and a half standard hours.

Master finally banished me to my room at 2215 after I'd been working on Mirialan Culture Intensive Seminar homework for hours. I would say it's not fair that it's a senior Padawan class for which the big final exam will be _after_ my Knighthood, but a Jedi does not think that way, so I won't. Life is neither fair nor unfair, it simply _is_ ; that's one of my favorite quotes from Master Jinn. He has a lot of good ones. I can see why Obi-Wan misses him.

I hear Ahsoka got banished early, at 2100, because she was annoying her Master so much with constant chatter. My response to all this has so far been awkward acceptance of praise; hers has been effervescent joy, to the point of near-levitation. I appreciate her devotion, and she's definitely more fun to be around than during the war when she existed on five hours or less of sleep a night, but I do sympathize with Master Anakin being shut up with her in their shared quarters.

Master has forgiven me for making her cry a couple nights ago at Padmé's party. Which is good, because I don't think I could stand going into Knighthood with an outstanding blemish on my conscience. I didn't realize she'd take it that hard! Master has always been stoic, a model Jedi, except when we're alone together. I'll miss those quiet evenings, after I'm done with classes and she's done with whatever work she's doing. Those evenings when we'd go through the tea ceremony, or she'd help me with my homework, or we would just sit and talk: about philosophy, about holovids, about 'saberplay, about life in general. There was that one time when I dissolved in tears before my first diplomatic solo assignment, going to a giant gala on Ansion, and she wiped my face and said I'd be fine and taught me to ballroom dance, right then and there. Or that other time, after the incident with those vile Geonosian brain worms during the war, when she helped me get over the post-traumatic nightmares. Being with Master all the time is the one thing I'll miss most about apprenticeship. I hope we don't have to sever the Force bond anymore, now that attachment is permitted.

I find myself glancing at the desk chrono, over and over: _2228\. 2231. 2233. 2236._

Thirteen and a half standard hours until my life changes completely.

Thirteen and a half standard hours until I become a Jedi Knight.

Does it even bear asking why I can't sleep?

* * *

 _Yawn..._ alrigh' Mas'r, I' up…

Force! I nearly forgot! Today is the day! Must call Ahsoka, she'll be walking on air already...where's my comlink, dash it all?! Didn't I put it on the...oh right, it's in the living room. I'll have to get dressed first. No bodysuit and cloak today, Barriss. Formal robes only. I got a silver-gray set I really like from the clothing rooms last night.

Good morning Master. Wow, is that a new tabard? It's really nice! Yeah, yeah, I sound like Ahsoka on a sugar high, I know. Speaking of 'Soka, where'd my comlink go? I need to drop her a line.

Hey there, it's Barri- whoa there, girl! A little slower please! Okay, let me get this straight: your Master is letting you go to my ceremony and even be in the Council chambers while it happens, but you have to wear formal robes and you can't even decide what looks best, and they're a complete pain in the neck anyway? Is that it? Yeah, you were kinda talking like a hyperactive crèche youngling there, no offense. 'Course I'll help.

I dunno, 'Soka, I think the chestnut brown is nice. You don't have to do black just to look like your Master. Let's see, maybe this chocolate brown one with the maroon tabard like my Master wears? How's that? I think they've got it in your size, you've grown since you were a junior Padawan...oh, Ahsoka, that'll be great. Let's go check these out with the droid, then I think it's time for breakfast.

Aw, thanks, Ahsoka! I love Chandrilan pastries! There really is nothing like a good _sharsha_ puff to make Jedi fare a whole lot tastier. You're the best.

* * *

Above all, a Jedi must be calm. She must not let anxiety frazzle her to the point of fidgeting restlessly with her Padawan braid, or allow nervous energy to propel her around and around the turbolift in an endless pacing circle. A Jedi must not tremble with anticipation, nor may she let her control slip enough to, when telepathically asked whether she is okay by her Master, reply with the mental equivalent of a frenzied yell.

In other words, I am not acting much like a Jedi right now!

Finally, after an interminable ascent, the turbolift door slides open, revealing a tiny foyer. The doors to the High Council chambers are emblazoned with the Jedi emblem, dusty red on cream, made of silent somber durasteel. I envy them their stillness. On most occasions I have no trouble maintaining proper Jedi serenity; indeed, it is a part of my nature to be peaceful and introspective. Clearly this is _not_ one of those occasions! My heart pounds triple-time in my chest. My hands and face are sweating in a most unbecoming manner. What do I have to do during this ceremony? Will there be lightsabers involved? Will my braid somehow be done away with? Master will be there, but what does she have to do? Will our training bond be severed as yet another Trial of the Flesh, for the pain of such a separation would surely be unbearable?

"Enter," sounds Yoda's voice from beyond the doors. I open them with a wave of the hand, and go to meet my fate.

When next I pass this threshold, I shall be Knighted. I wonder what will truly be different?

* * *

The first thing that strikes me about the ceremony is the darkness. It seems unreal, a fundamental contradiction, that the Force should dance with so much unrequited Light and yet the room, on the earthly plane, is pitch black. The blinds are drawn, the lights unlit. I sense fourteen presences - the Council plus my Master and Ahsoka - but see none of them.

And then fifteen lightsabers _snap-hiss_ to life (for Ahsoka carries two), lending the entire room a sharp and eerie radiance. They stand in a nearly-complete circle, blades humming a low resonance, the song of the Force. No two 'sabers are exactly the same, just like their wielders. Master speaks in my mind: _Enter the circle. Kneel before Yoda, and do not be afraid._

I follow this directive as if in a trance, going down on one knee in the center of the circle, favoring the little green Grandmaster with the traditional posture of humility. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker close the circle behind me. Ahsoka stands just removed from the now-unbroken arc, behind Anakin and a little to his left. She is a guest here, not a participant. Only my best friend.

"Padawan Barriss Offee, take, will you, the rank of Jedi Knight?" Yoda's tone is grave. There is a sense of finality, of no going back.

"I will." I cannot hide the quaver in my voice.

"Accept, do you, the sacred strictures and laws of our Code?"

"I do."

"Agree, do you, to abide by the jurisdiction of this Council?"

"I do."

"Submit, do you, to the will of the almighty Force, Living and Unifying?"

"I do."

Without warning, green light flashes by my right ear! Yoda's lightsaber has slashed down a hairsbreadth from my cheek, faster than thought, so close that the wash of latent heat nearly burns the skin even though no contact has been made. My breath catches in my throat, for as I see something black flutter to the floor, I realize that there was contact after all.

My Padawan braid lies, severed, at my feet.

"Rise, Knight Offee, and go forth as a full and independent member of this Order."

I can hardly stand up, so badly are my knees shaking. Somehow I manage to bow my thanks and leave the circle, smoldering braid clutched tight. Was that it? Did that just happen? Am I really…?

"Hold on just a moment, Knight Offee." This time it's Master Windu speaking, his smooth baritone voice bearing just a hint of amusement. Instinctively, I freeze in place. "I was under the impression that this ceremony is not over. Are we all agreed?" He looks around at his fellow Council members, who nod their consent.

Confused, I turn back to the circle of 'sabers. What is going on?

"It has recently come to our attention," Master Windu continues, "that there is another deserving Padawan in our midst. Having passed her Trials under the watchful eye of Masters Skywalker, Kenobi, and Ti, we are prepared to grant her Knighthood at this juncture as well.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you take the rank of Jedi Knight?"

OhmyForce. Oh. My. Force.

What did he just say?


End file.
